Kobayashi Satsuki
__TOC__ Basics Name: '''Kobayashi Satsuki '''Alias(es): '''Sky '''Place of birth: '''Nago, Okinawa, Japan '''Date of birth: '''May 28th, 1978 (23) '''Gender: Female Race: Japanese Height: '''5'5" '''Weight: '''110lbs '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Brown '''Sexuality: '''Heterosexual '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Family: *Kobayashi Kenji (father; deceased) *Kobayashi Seiko (mother; deceased) *an older half brother (identity and location unknown) Abilities Reflexes *Enhanced reflexes, the ability to react quicker than normal. A very useful ability which supports her in fights and provides great advantage over most opponents who she is usually found to fight with either katana or bō, a Japanese long staff weapon. However, she’s perfectly capable of fighting without any weapon if she has to. Emotion Suppression *The ability to subliminally suppress her own emotions, instead of being entirely devoid of them, so that she can live a normal life, but will lose the desired emotions as required. *However, this ability is - for unknown reason – slowly changing into a much stronger form; Apathy, the absence of emotion. Apathy entails the immunity to emotion-inducing abilities and every variation of Empathy, as well as a logic-driven existence. It is guessed to be triggered by the loss of her family. In her fight to –somehow—stop, or at least slow down the ongoing change, Satsuki doesn’t shrink down from using radical or occasionally dangerous ways of reminding herself of the whole set of emotions and feelings in existence. Miscellaneous Before Evolen *Her parents died in a so called when she was 16. With her parents deceased, the only family left is her older half brother from her father’s side. The problem, however, is that she’s lacking information on both, her half brother’s identity and his whereabouts. She never met him, yet wants to find him eagerly. *Before the disaster, Satsuki was a devoted student at Hana Academy. When she was in the middle of her 2nd year the Evolen disaster started and made her leave with a couple of others students. Dropping out right in the middle of her studies for a combined degree; BA in Dramatic Arts and a BMgt (Bachelor of Management) she left Maui. After Evolen and Current *After having left Hana Academy and Maui, Satsuki followed a Chinese friend over to Oahu where she shared an apartment with him for a while. *One day she met a Triad member who was hinting at her brother’s whereabouts being somewhere on the islands. In exchange for a dubious promise of telling her more, he made her join the Triad, which was interested in her abilities; intelligence, logical thinking and reflexes in fighting. *Her decison was primarily caused by the desire to find her older brother, as her ideals and the Triad’s don’t really match. *She’s known to do her assigned tasks in her very own way rather than doing them very Triad-like. Doing this has caused her several conflicts with the leaders. *At the Triad she is known as ‘Sky’. *Ever since she started serving the Triad she hasn't received any proper information on her brother, yet she stays with them, hoping to be told more as time passes by. Personal Information *Occasionally Satsuki is going on trips off island with Narimiya Hiroki, a man she had formed a close friendship with after meeting him at the underground club a little over a year ago. He’s someone she can trust and rely on. *The change in her ability is scaring her more than anything else. It leads up to a point where she's not even caring about pain as long as it keeps the memories of all existing emotions and feelings awake. *As it's unkown to her how much time she's got left until she'll forget about emotions and feelings completely, she keeps writing all her experiences down. Day by day she keeps writing about how they feel, never giving up hope that she'll eventually find a way to stop the transformation of her ability. *Outside of the Triad she avoids using her alias 'Sky' and goes by her real name, Satsuki. She can't really identify herself with anything Triad, given her only reason to be with them is her brother and the wish to survive. *Satsuki is a curious woman who never misses out on her chance to getting to know a stranger who seems interesting to her. Category:Characters Category:Genetic Mutations Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Apathy